<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Art Post for I Dubb Thee Unforgiven written by DeanDeanDean by TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146755">Art Post for I Dubb Thee Unforgiven written by DeanDeanDean</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen/pseuds/TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen'>TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Parents, Art post, Character Death, Evil John Winchester, Grace Sex, M/M, NSFW, commission, implied sexual violence, mature artwork, mild violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:55:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen/pseuds/TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Art post commissioned by DeanDeanDean for I Dubb Thee Unforgiven </p>
<p>Art post contains some mature themes including: aftermath of implied sexual violence by an abusive parent, and another picture involving character death. Art also includes nudity (not full frontal) for a nsfw destiel sex scene.</p>
<p>Dark fic. Evil John Winchester. Dean whump. See the fic for more information on the full tags if you are unsure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benny Lafitte &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Crowley &amp; Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/John Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandeandean/gifts">deandeandean</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271406">I dubb thee Unforgiven</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandeandean/pseuds/deandeandean">deandeandean</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This artwork contains spoilers for the story. Link for the fic are included.</p>
<p>Commissioned by DeanDeanDean.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I Dubb Thee Unforgiven” by DeanDeanDean </p>
<p>Chapter 2 - John returns</p>
<p>
  <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Chapter 3 - Crowley arrives just at the right time</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Chapter 14 - Benny is a good friend </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Chapter 22 - Dean and Cas have sex</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>bonus gif </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
Chapter 35 - John dies</p>
<p><br/>

</p>
<p>Digital art created by MidnightSilver. Hand painted in Photoshop using a stylus and wacom drawing tablet.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>New artwork for the story:</p><p>Chapter 39</p><p>Dean and Sam talk things through.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
and to end,</p><p>Chapter 41</p><p>Excerpt from the final chapter-</p><p>
  <em>Ignoring the familiar argument Sam barreled into the room and plopped his notes and the book right on the pool table which caused Dean to frown but then Crowley read the text and his eyes widened in shock.  All three looked up and stared at Dean.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What?”  Dean demanded looking nervous. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sam smiled wide, all soreness and tiredness forgotten. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We found it Dean.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
The End</p><p> </p><p>—o0o—</p><p>if you enjoyed my art and are curious about the story you can find the Links in the notes of this post. As always please heed the tags.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Art work for this story was commissioned by the author DeanDeanDean specifically for the story <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271406/chapters/55730452">I Dubb Thee Unforgiven</a></p><p> </p><p>—o0o—</p><p>If you want to enquire about my artwork for a story, you can find more information <a href="https://midnightsilver.tumblr.com/post/639124924108259328/commissions-now-open">here</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>